


The Changing Years 2016 draft rewrite

by glitchofevents



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchofevents/pseuds/glitchofevents
Summary: It's Freddy's first year as a professor at Beacon, meaning he needs to participate in the school's yearly professor's battles. He's not looking forward to it though, as he has to fight people he's scared to fight.
Relationships: Freddy Fazbear/Ruby Rose
Kudos: 2





	The Changing Years 2016 draft rewrite

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read if you're not open to crossover type stories. That being said, this is part of a larger story but I don't plan on sharing that (yet) as I have no recent version of it and the timeline is still in the works. All that meaning, there's more that's happened than what is obvious in this part of the story.

**• Freddy •**

I was lounging in my room when there was a knock at the door. To my surprise, it was Ozpin.

"Hello, Freddy. I came by to let you know of the school's yearly professor battles."

"Oh, yeah, those. What about them?"

He looked off to the side, sighing before looking at me again. "Well, you and your brother are to fight against Ruby and Yang this year."

I panicked internally, I couldn't fight them. Not after that time years back when I made fun of Yang… she was probably still mad at me, and I stood no chance against Ruby.

To fill the silence, Ozpin continued. "I know this seems like an unfair match, but it was the only one left that you would have a chance at."

"A-ah, I understand. That's ok, when should I be there?"

"About 10:30AM tomorrow, I wish you luck."

"All right, thank you. I'll see you then." We waved and he left. I was so nervous, I could barely move. What was tomorrow going to be like?

I tried to gather my nerves and worked on other things to calm down while I waited for the day.

  
  
  


At 10:30AM on the dot, I was in the practice room with my microphone in hand and best spirit equipped. Shortly after my arrival, Ozpin announced the winner of the previous fight before bringing in the next contestants – Foxy, Ruby, Yang, and myself.

Ruby, Yang, and Foxy all dashed into the ring, excited and ready for the fight. I took a moment to collect myself before joining them. My nerves hit me again but I had to focus, and potentially win.

Everyone else had their weapon out and likely a plan set in their mind, while I figured I'd run for cover and blindly attack from there. The bell sounded, the fight was on. Ruby immediately swung at Foxy, him just barely missing as he rolled by her and got her from behind.

Yang came flying at me with her fist stretched forward. I almost felt that but was lucky to have tripped over myself, leaving me able to throw my microphone at her. It was a weak throw but it hit her just fine.

Foxy stuck his hook in Ruby's shoulder and threw her across the stage then used me as a launchpad to air tackle Yang. I was in shock both from almost getting a hole in my head and from being used as a launchpad, and didn't see Ruby now up and running toward me until the last second. I rolled just out of her reach, blindly throwing my microphone where I hoped she'd be.

Foxy covered me after, throwing Yang with his hook and Ruby into the air after she ran at me again.

I got up and again threw my microphone at Ruby once it reappeared in my hand, sending her flying over behind Yang.

As they got up, I didn't give a second thought to whipping my microphone at Yang. It was fine and would have gotten her out of the match, but something happened to the barrier the moment I threw my microphone.

As the barrier vanished, Yang ducked, leaving Ruby little time to react to the object flying at her.

"Ruby! Duck!" I yelled, hoping she'd duck in time. She didn't, letting her and a few others get stabbed by the spikes from my microphone.

I yelled something inaudible as I fell to the ground with mixed emotions. I just harmed someone who means a lot to me and so many others for no reason. I knew it wasn't on purpose but I felt horrible.

Next thing I saw was Yang, covered in blood, sprinting at me. I didn't react in time and her fist went right through my head, mask, endoskeleton, the whole thing.

**A few days later, in Freddy's room**

I was in my room, on my bed. I didn't have a clue what happened or why I was in my room. I saw Goldie to my right and asked him what happened.

He sighed. "Well, son, something happened to the barrier during your fight in the professor's battles, which led to you accidentally harming Ruby and a few others. That led to Yang punching you in a fit of rage."

"Jesus Christ! Is Ruby ok? And the others?"

"Ruby… I'm not sure, she got the worst of it. The others made their recovery already."

Him not being sure made me scared. "I gotta go check on her!" I said, getting up.

Goldie pushed me back down. "You can't."

"How come?"

He looked to my desk behind him, where I saw an endoskeleton head and mask.

"Wait, what the hell…?"

"Yang… punched all the way through your head. Like I said, she super punched you out of anger in reaction to what happened to Ruby. I had to replace both your endoskeleton head and mask."

"Ok, I understand that, but why does that make me unable to see Ruby?"

"It doesn't have much in relation, but since she's in such bad condition, only family can see her."

"I'll wait then. I hope she makes it."

**Two weeks later, in Freddy's room**

I woke up in a panic, realizing I'd slept through some of my first period class. I got dressed as fast as I could and booked it to class, not realizing until I got there that I'd forgotten my notes.

Looking around, I quickly noticed that I wouldn't have been able to find them, my sons took them and went to class for me.

I wasn't sure why they didn't just wake me up, but I wasn't mad. They had their reasons, I guess. I took my spot at my desk and got to grading assignments I didn't grade yet.

Soon I was almost finished and ready to move onto a different assignment with the class, I just had to get more copies of the work. I turned to my sons and asked, "Hey, boys, could you take my keys and photocopy this for me?"

"Yeah, sure." Frederick replied, taking my keys and the sheet I wanted more of. Him and Ross left then.

They returned moments later, excited as ever. "Dad, Ruby is coming here!" Frederick exclaimed.

 _Ruby is coming here? No way…_ Sure enough, they were right. She came into my classroom and waved as she walked to my desk. In a hushed voice, she greeted me and told me that she recovered quicker than expected, which was why she decided to stop by.

I told her I was happy she made it through, and that I was sorry for violently hitting her like I did.

She told me I had nothing to do with the situation, seeing as I wasn't the reason the barrier stopped working.

We laughed quietly before I got up and handed out the sheets of work I had. Afterwards, we talked more. She seemed annoyed with my sons, and I didn't understand it. They didn't do anything, they were just being happy she was ok, like I was.

I decided to wait until after school to address it, which didn't go much better than it would've had I mentioned it then.

**A few hours later, in the school's halls**

She told me that she didn't actually want to drop by, but was dragged by my sons. She then brought up how Ross was getting all up in her personal space while they brought her by.

I told her I was sorry about that, to which she said I should have spoken to my sons about her not being their mom.

We then had a short back and forth about how we hardly talked about her being a parental figure, to which I said I never said I expected her to be one, and that I was sorry I didn't address my sons' behaviour sooner.

Even after that, she didn't seem too happy. We didn't get to talk more since I forgot to let Goldie know I needed more time to talk to Ruby, so he dropped my sons off about then.

They ran up to us, Frederick blowing right between us while Ross took his time and seemed to get too close to Ruby.

Ruby looked at me and I frowned. After Ross got further ahead I whispered, "I'll talk to him later."

She rolled her eyes and so I made up my mind we should just go back to our rooms. After we dropped Ruby off and got back to my room, I looked to Ross.

"Ross, can I ask you something?"

He nodded.

"How come you act like you're so close to Ruby?"

He avoided eye contact, not answering. I could tell he was uncomfortable.

"Something about experimenting, what a loser." Frederick laughed.

"Frederick, please, let him speak." I said, a bit upset that he jumped like that.

"Experimenting." Was all Ross said, quietly.

"Experimenting?" I was trying to think of what he meant. "Like, seeing if Ruby likes you as much as she likes me…?"

He shook his head no.

"Then… seeing if… she would be your parent?" That felt like a stretch and I didn't want to accept that answer, but that's what it was.

"Bud, I know it's exciting that she could be your mom, but she's not ready for that. We haven't talked about it past the agreement that you two are just mine."

"I told you, man." Frederick said to Ross.

"It's fine." Ross said.

"Just, please don't do that to her anymore." I said.

"I won't."

I left the conversation there, we just let each other have some space for the night.

**The next morning, in Freddy's classroom**

I was majorly late again, and my sons were running my class on their own again. That was another thing I'd have to address.

I went around to check how my students were doing, then went to go back to my desk after I saw no problems. Though I was stopped when the power went out, it made me turn to face everyone and start my old killing process.

I'd forgotten I had it, and so did Goldie, since I haven't used or needed it since I met Ruby.

That was years ago and now I couldn't fight it like I did then. I was planted near the front of the room, staring at my students while Toreador played.

"That's freaky, what are you doing, man?" Frederick asked.

I'd never been able to talk much while this happened, so it was hard to remember how I did it. "It's… ah… my old… killing process… move me… God…"

My students started freaking out and taking cover under their desks while Frederick started tugging on my arm. "You move easily any other time, how are you so hard to move now?!"

I looked at him, trying to speak. I couldn't, and my head went back up.

"Ross, come on! We need you!" Frederick yelled, pulling harder.

Ross hesitantly joined, and the two of them were able to pull me to the ground just as the song stopped. They did their best to hold me down while everyone else watched, scared.

I screamed. Then I was able to move. "Ok, it's over now."

My sons got off me and I got up, seeing everyone get out from under their desk. "I… gotta go. Come on, boys."

I left the room with my sons, finding someone to watch my class. I had to tell Ozpin what happened and let him know that I couldn't be in class for a while after that.

  
  


Having someone for my class and now being in Ozpin's office, I explained what happened and that I couldn't be in class for a while, or at all after being such a danger.

"Freddy, I understand your concern, but I don't believe you pose much of a threat. Power outages rarely happen and that's the only time you're forced to do what happened, correct?"

I couldn't believe he was fine with it. "Yeah, but–"

He cut me off, saying, "Then it's not a big deal, Freddy. Do remember you're a robot, there's plenty of ways to deal with this."

He took a deep breath and continued. "You could remove the feature entirely, or modify it to be a voluntary thing, which could serve you well in battle… or simply lower your A.I. enough that you move slow to allow people to go somewhere else."

"You're really just going to forget what happened?" I asked, surprised still.

"Yes, I am. No one got hurt and it's a rare occurrence, so I think you can make the best of what happened now that you know you still have that feature."

  
  


So later that day, I did what he suggested and I got rid of the feature entirely.


End file.
